Cyonel
by mArIE aLiCE CUlLEn
Summary: Willie Karmichael has moved from her plush, Newport CA home all the way to Cyonel New Mexico; so rural it's not even on the map. After a chain of tragic events, she finds she is falling for a boy she never thought of as more than a shoulder to cry on. T
1. Chapter 1

Hometown History

Prologue

All of a sudden there were headlights that could be seen in the window of their car. The boy driving was shocked to see how close it was.

Then…………… WHAM! They both went into a collision. The drunk was alive and injured, the boy…Dead.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, to bug you, but I wanted to say something…. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I like writing this! 

Chapter 1

Man, it was hot outside. But I liked it this way. I slowly pulled into a complete stop on my best friend's driveway. Today we were going to pick up her aunt, uncle and cousin, from a bus stop. 

Ugh…. I'm an idiot, where were they from again? I can't remember, they're probably a boring family anyway; most people that are visiting are. Or, they could be one of those stuck-up, rich families thinking they can find some quiet peaceful place to come to and find that this is so hick!

News for ya….. We're not. I'm not originally from here, but yes, I LOVE it here. It was so nice and different from the place I used to live in. That place was Newport, California. Bleh, all of those people were so prideful, it was sad. Of course, I was one of them. 'Till my mom met Dave. He was a man who's wife died; a widower. Also, he had a son named Adam. 

Adam and I had grown really close and then……

"Oh my gosh, sorry I took so long. My mom was dragging on about showing family, blah blah blah. So what's up?" Carrie just dropped in. She was the first person to speak to me when I came here. She was also my best friend; she's gotten me through some pretty tough times. 

"I'm great and PERKY!"

"Hahahah, you liar! So are you excited to meet my extended family? Hm?" On extended she dragged the word out nice and long. 

" I gues. Where are they from again?"

"Utah."

Oh yeah, that's why I thought they might be boring.

Don't get me wrong, I liked people from Utah, they always have the nicest hospitality. There was just something about it that made me think, well… boring. I'm not sure why. So don't ask. 

"Oh, guess I forgot." I paused, "what are their names again?"

"My aunt Lillian, uncle Bruce and then there's Zach. Well, Zachary, but he prefers Zach."

"Have they ever been here before?"

"No, they usually have us go over to Utah, but mom wanted to change things up a bit. I think for me, mostly."

By then we were at the bus stop.

If anyone has a car, they don't like theirs as much as I LOVE mine. I had decided to name him, Hughburt. I know, weird name, but I have a weird one too. Willie Karmichael, but I absolutely adore my name now. It was 94th in the top names in 1881, (I know, I pride myself on that). That's why I named my car Hughburt, because we can both be unique in our own, cool way.

"Oh my goodness Carrie, you've grown so mature through the years!" A women in a pink shirt and black khaki's walked out of her bus and gave Carrie one of the biggest hugs I've ever seen my entire life

"It's nice to see you too." It came out as a mumble since her face was buried in aunt Lillian's shoulder.

"And who might you be?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ sorry I haven't written in a while, but I don't really have don't too many people reading this, so I'm kinda writing this out of my enjoyment._

When I was younger I used to live in Newport Beach, California. It was beautiful there, nice neighborhoods, good jobs and beautiful places to shop at.

As I grew older my parents got a divorce, but I was young, so I didn't really worry about that type of stuff.

Finally, my mom found Dean Hanson. They met at a market, she was getting groceries and he was on a trip for his job and happened to be buying groceries the same time my mom was; they ran into each other.

First, they spoke to one another and exchanged stories and then he asked her to lunch (he decided right then and there to ask if he could stay longer for his job, though, of course, he didn't tell my mom).

After, all their long-distance dating and stuff, we decided to move in with him and his son. Turned out they lived in a quaint little town called Cyonel, New Mexico _ (__**A/N**__: it's not a real place, my best friend and I made it up). _

In the beginning I hated the place it seemed so boring. Moving away from such a nice place to New Mexico just wasn't appealing to me. But my mom insisted, and I felt bad for her not having a good relationship for all these years.

Immediately, I fell in love with Dean's son. Adam. I mean I didn't love him like in a passionate way, but a sisterly love and a close one. Adam was such a fun and loving character it was impossible not to like him. He told me I would learn to like the place. There was magic there, or something.

It did grow onto me, I loved the fact you know everyone and you could walk anywhere and everyone had their secrets; however, they were impossible to find out, because people can actually keep deep thoughts to themselves, unlike in California.

Adam had told me the truth; I thought he was going to be the only one I could talk to when I first moved there. He was so amazing, he was able to grow nothing into something over-night. I loved him.

The summer I first moved there he had found an old shack in a tiny forest and decided to make something out of it. A club. All throughout the hot days he had rebuilt it and got old couches and saved money for a sweet sound-system and it was done by the time the school year started. It was beautiful; my second favorite place in the world. A place where teenagers could wind down after the week and just have fun. A place where amazing things just happened-though you didn't know why. It was the best and Adam and done all of it, only from a crazy idea he had.

I go there every weekend; sometimes I even sleep over there. Carrie would stay with me sometimes, but her mom's been scared for her being out somewhere where no adults are, my mom doesn't mind it though.

One summer after Adam had built the club, I was going into my junior year, and he was coming home from looking at The University of New Mexico for his college. When it happened…. Another truck and rammed right into his, Carrie's boyfriend was in there with him. Both died. The truck-driver apparently was drunk and didn't know which side of the road he was on. Though no one else was there, our evidence came from which side they had stopped and the way the truck had hit Adam's car.

I was devastated. Along with everyone else. No one died in such a tragic way here, it just wasn't heard of! The funeral consisted of everyone; the club on weekends was even more full than it was before. People had made memorials of them by going places where they'd hang out, like Adam's club.

I had no idea what had happened the next morning and I was at my favorite place in Hughburt. It was this park with a lake, it was always vacant and no one I know has ever heard of it or stumbled upon it, I'm not even sure how I did. All of a sudden I get a phone call. "Hello Carrie?"

I heard a sob then a sniffle and a mumble explaining: "Something happened last night Will."

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"It's-" pause- " it's Adam and Michael, they…" She cried a little more, but I didn't have to wait to hear what she said. I knew what had happened. I didn't even hear what she had to say next, I just blanked and hung up the phone and sat there for a second, but it felt like hours.

Then I jumped off of Hughburt's hood, threw my phone across the field and screamed off the top of my lungs "DAMN IT!" and cried. I didn't shed too many tears, mostly sobs and angry screams.

Later, I didn't want to go home, I was sure my mom wouldn't have minded. So I ended sleeping in the clubhouse. I didn't sleep that night. It was horrible.

That night I had memories of his million-dollar smile, his surfer-blonde hair and perfectly silly laugh. Then I cried even more thinking about all the things he'd miss out on: the college he could've gone to, the wife he could've married. So many things, and so young.

After hearing Carrie's aunt so those words to me as I looked over towards the bus, all of the memories of the two summers of knowing Adam came flooding back to my conscience. I'm not sure why they came in my head right then. But I have an idea.

As soon as I looked over there I saw a tall- lanky boy step out of the sliding bus doors. He had dark-dark brownish red hair. Big thick lips and a mysterious look to him al-together and as he walked closer I saw his eyes. They were the most beautiful brown color I'd ever seen; they had secrets written all over them. Who was this boy?

"Oh, this is Zachary." Lillian announced, breaking me of my reverie, "and this is my husband Bruce. What did you say your named was again?" She asked quizzically.

"I didn't say, sorry I was thinking and got distracted…. Willie Karmichael, some people call me Will or Lee, but I don't really care."

"Oh how nice." She gave a fake-plastered smile as soon as my name slipped from my mouth.

"Why were you named 'Willie'?" It was a new voice, a deep, melodious voice. Zach.

"Um, my mom thought it would be fun to have an old-fashioned name. I love my name. Not to sound too pompous or anything." I quickly added.

"No, it makes you different."

I grew nervous under his stare and then Carrie said: "Alright, let's get in Hughburt!" After she said this I had to tell why I named my car Hughburt. It was a long way home with Lillian, she seemed too conservative for me. Bruce was just a non-conversationalist; well that's what I've come to the conclusion of. Zach seemed like a deep thinker and still all together _mysterious_.


End file.
